rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
House Jakkan
House Jakkan is a family originating from the early Fifth Age who reside in the depths of the desert. Founded by a decorated military general after the siege of Sophanem, the Jakkan have, at one point, been one of the most influential and important families in the Twin Cities, but have since diminished in power. Under the leadership of Urie Jakkan, the family rose to prominence as a royal house upon his ascension as Emir of Al Kharid. The power of House Jakkan would once again become consolidated as Urie's subjects adored him. However, since Urie's departure from Al Kharid and his brother's position as patriarch elevated, Urhen Jakkan would go on in search of an heir to the Jakkan through Urie's sons. Finding no luck in searching for Urie's heir and exhausting himself leading the Sons of Het, Urhen returned to Pollnivneach to live as an elder and be closer to his own son, Majid. Brief History The first presence of the Jakkan in official records began at the dawn of the Fifth Age. From the slums of Sophanem, Jek enlisted in the military might of the Menaphite Empire. He served during the Al Kharidian-Menaphite War, eventually becoming the distinguished Champion's Hand - an honorific for the personal protégé and assistant to the Champion, Pharzanses. Champion Pharzanses tutored Jek and Jek soon became a talented strategist and tactician. Casualties in the Siege of Sophanem proved fatal for both sides; amongst the Menaphite losses were Pharzanses. As a result, for the next few years, Jek became Champion of the forces and carried out several key battles during the remainder of the war. Jek soon became too old to lead and stepped down from his position in hopes of a peaceful retirement. While his military career was over, his successes in the war were rewarded with minor nobility and a fair sum of currency. Jek stepped into the world of politics as a military advisor for the Pharaoh until the coming of his demise. Jek did not live to see the end of the war, sometime around the point of years 90-100 of the Fifth Age. Jek's son, Majid, lacked the pragmatism and resourcefulness of his father - some would even have called him incapable. Refusing to appoint advisors and lacking any business acumen himself, he spent near the entire fortune on his many addictions. Majid himself was a simple governor of a district and became solely responsible for the decline of the house. Unpopular with many, Majid took to finding financial aid from illicit sources and, unable to repay his debts, soon found himself murdered in his own home, leaving his sole baby son Karuq to fend for himself. Some still had sympathies for the Jakkan family and Karuq became adopted by the High Priest. Karuq was never informed of the true circumstances of his upbringing and remainded Ayaan's ward. Karuq was inspired by his teachings, becoming a prominent theologian. However, the Menaphite Empire was not at peace. Despite the uneasy 'end' of the war, there were still inconsistent skirmishes across the desert. Karuq was sent to bless and act as a spiritual leader to a contingent of soldiers who were combating remnants of an army. Karuq also kept a journal with him during his travels as a chaplain and healer, writing down all of his experiences and interpretations of the Pantheon. This journal and many of his other writings would later become assimilated into the Pantheonic Tome. It was during this time that he met Erith Jonston of the Varrock Museum. He mistook her for an enemy during a battle and blinded by confusion, he assaulted her. Erith was taken as a prisoner of war despite her protests. When the first signs of pregnancy came through, Karuq expressed his interest in her being his personal student and slave; his wish was granted and in a conspiracy to protect their honour, Erith and Karuq decided to marry and pursue a relationship. Months later, their first child, Zhandar, was born - and he wouldn't be the last. Ghualar, Alimara, and twins Urie and Urhen soon followed Zhandar. Their way of life, albeit in the slums once more, became a struggle and when one fateful officer came to collect taxes, the family had no choice but to offer Ghualar, who was but a child, nine, at the time. Ghualar was taken as a slave to a gladitorial arena and became a fighter. The Jakkan would have no idea what was made of Ghualar, even when he died only a few years later. Zhandar came of age and left the home, travelling north to Misthalin. They soon came to regret their decision of giving Ghualar away, and Karuq's behaviour became irrational in a way that it angered one his rivals, Mohammad, to such an extent that Mohammad silenced Karuq - permanently. Karuq was never seen again. His fellows were uncertain of what had happened but were none the wiser. It was only two fateful years later that they learnt of his demise. Erith was deeply traumatised and her treatment of the children noticeably became increasingly obsessive and protective. Alimara soon became of age and left the home. She married a foreign Asgarnian who was a Void Knight, prompting her to join their cause. Urhen left a few years after, becoming a soldier when he became eighteen. Urie was the only sibling still in the family home with only his mother, Erith, for company. Life was somewhat stable until the onset of the plague. Sophanem and the Jakkan household were put into intense quarantine. Erith became paranoid and hell-bent on protecting her final child; Urie considered her mad but was determined to remain her caregiver. She was aware there was not enough supplies to survive and eventually forced herself to let Urie to collect some. Despite the fact he had the most exposure, she caught the plague and became sickly and weak. Urie continued to look after her but his efforts were in vain; she became near-death. Erith commanded the final child to leave but Urie was adamant that he should stay. A week passed and he caught it himself. She forced him out, to Urie's protests, and Urie ran away from Sophanem to find a cure for himself - and hopefully, all of Sophanem. House Jakkan's power dwindled. Some members, including matriarch Erith, lost their lives; others, like Alimara, went missing in action. However, they soon found themselves in a powerful position when Urie became attaché of Al Kharid for a short stint and eventually a custodian of the Twin Cities during the so-called 'restoration period'. Although their status was indeed elevated it was on a limited level in which many of the benefits were unable to be taken advantage of given their reduced size and presence. Urie, in particular, disassociated from the family and took up the mantle of his wife's family name. In the Sixth Age, only a handful of Jakkan still exist and usually on their own. As far as many are concerned, they are all but extinct. In Sophanem, Clan Tarkha, formerly vassals of the Jakkan, have risen to the status to replace the Jakkan. Urhen Jakkan has recently taken the reins of the family after embracing the religious scriptures transcribed by his father, Karuq. Urhen left the city of Al Kharid to serve the Sons of Het once more, as he did when he was a child and left the family to become a fighter. After leading the Sons of Het as Fight Master, Urhen returned to Pollnivneach where he took up an elder position and to be closer to his only son, Majid. With the blessing of his father, the eldest sibling Zhandar, young Bari now attempts to claim his inheritance and pick up the mantle as new patriarch. Family Tree Bold indicates this individual was the head of the family. † indicates this individual is deceased. First Generation *'Jek Jakkan (founder)† ' *Unknown wife (wife of Jek; family extension)† Second Generation *'Majid Jakkan (son of Jek)†' **Jamila Jakkan (wife of Majid; remarried into another dynasty) *Ayaan Jakkan (non-biological; family extension)† Third Generation *'Karuq Jakkan (son of Majid; adopted son of Ayaan)†' *Erith Jonston (wife of Karuq; family extension)† Fourth Generation *Zhandar Jakkan (son of Karuq/Erith) *Unknown wife (wife of Zhandar; family extension)† *Ghualar Jakkan (son of Karuq/Erith)† *Alimara Cartenza (daughter of Karuq/Erith)† *Enrico Cartenza (husband of Alimara; family extension)† *'Urie Es'ir (son of Karuq/Erith; twin brother of Urhen)' *'Urhen Jakkan (son of Karuq/Erith; twin brother of Urie)' *Alya Jakkan (wife of Urie; family extension) *Nineveh Es'ir (wife of Urie; family extension) Fifth Generation *Kaliq Jakkan (son of Zhandar/wife) *Bari Jakkan (son of Zhandar/wife) *Asyria Es'ir (daughter of Urie/Nineveh) *Maida Jakkan (daughter of Urie/Alya)† *Saif ibn Urie al-Jakkan (son of Urie/Alya) *Devaki Es'ir (daughter of Urie/Nineveh) *Ashur "Aquila Jr." Es'ir (son of Urie/Nineveh) *Sethe Es'ir (daughter of Urie/Nineveh) * Coruna Cartenza (daughter of Enrico/Alimara) *Majid Jakkan II (son of Urhen) Notable Relations Clan Es'ir In recent times, House Jakkan came into union with the esteemed and near-eternal Clan Es'ir with the formation of the relationship between Urie Jakkan and Nineveh Es'ir. Primarily Urie served the Es'ir in gratitude for the giving of a cure for the plague, but their relationship became more intimate. The pair's decades-spanning relationship has resulted in the birth of four children; Asyria Es'ir, Devaki Es'ir, Ashur "Aquila Jr." Es'ir, and Sethe Es'ir and married as a result; uncommon to most marriages, Urie now takes the name Es'ir as his surname. Clan Tarkha Clan Tarkha have been on friendly terms with House Jakkan since the days of Majid. At this time, they were a lesser clan that supported House Jakkan. At some point before Karuq's death, Clan Tarkha left Sophanem and became a nomadic group. Members of Clan Tarkha and House Jakkan remain on good terms and remain affiliates; the foreign relations overseer of Al Kharid under the rule of Feroze, Emrin Tarkha, is a childhood friend and associate of Urie Jakkan. Familia Cartenza As with the Es'ir, the Jakkan became linked to the Cartenza family through marriage between Alimara Jakkan and Enrico Cartenza. This essentially means that the Jakkan have access to holdings in the Sarimese area of Asgarnia. While the remainder of the house has not kept in contact with the Cartenza, it is likely the two families hold a significant bond - and the Cartenza brood are warriors. Trivia *The Jakkan family first came into existence during summer 2011 with the conception of Urie. Since then, they have once opened up into an official clan with several members for a short stint. *Ghualar's name is based off the word Ghulam, meaning 'servant' or 'boy' - it's also used, ironically, to refer to slave soldiers. *At one point, the family was to be called Erphos-Jakkan. This idea was scrapped before its creation. *The family motto originates from a war speech made by family friend Pharzanses. *In Menaphitian literature and records, some names are spelt differently; for example, Jek has been written as Jekh and Alimara has been written as Ali'mara. *Their establishment in the Fifth Age marks them as a 'recent' house in RSRP history - that, coupled with no inherent magical affinity, could be seen as a commentary against the standard trope of ancient and powerful houses present in the public sphere. Category:Families Category:Kharidian Category:Humans Category:Menaphite Category:Noble House